drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Hamilton
The Hamstein Gregory II or "Ham and Gregs" or "Gregory Hamilton" is a recurrent character on Drawfee that originated in the Morning Drawfee episode "The Dumbest Computer" and the father of Drody Gregory Hamilton (English Pronunciation: /grɛg.ə.ri hæm.əl.tən/ Binary: 01101000) is a personal computer designed and produced by the Hamstein Electronics/Corporation in the 1980's, but it was soon discontinued due to many notable design flaws. It is known for being the worst computer ever created. Its hardware has no off-switch and consists of a wooden body with two arms, and a single leg that hops to wherever it pleases. Its keyboard consists of "Ctrl", "3", "Z" and a smiley face. It has a lever on it's hip that needs to be consistently changed so it points to the sun for it to connect on the internet. Much like other computers, Gregory has a mouse of his own but it is wire connected and dangles on it's head as a pony tail. The current price of a Gregory Hamilton is US$ 5,000 but the price consists of $5 for Gregory and $4,995 on extra spicy Cheetos, the only kind it will eat, sawdust, and optional ranch dressing. The Cheetos are dissolved in scotch whiskey. Once Gregory stops working, it will die forever leaving the user with nothing but the cheetos it didn't eat. 15 million Hamstein Gregory II's were originally produced but only six remain. The rest were burned. Gregory Hamilton became such a success among the fans that fan Axel Landén made an animated short about him, which was later uploaded to the Drawfee channel. Gregory Hamilton later appeared in the ongoing Drawga series, where he featured as the security bot in charge of The Big Door in Daryl's laboratory. Family In The Inside Job, we are introduced to GHASM. He is Gregory Hamilton's Automated Security Mechanism and obnoxious little brother. Also, Cartoon-O-Tron from Cartoon Hell is a distant descendant of Gregory Hamilton. Whether this is a software or hardware relationship or some combination of both, remains unclear. Features * Gregory's hands can be used to hold your junk and "your junk". * Gregory is capable of lying because (and I quote) "Lying is pretty basic shit, man". * Gregory has complete knowledge of the movie "Liar liar" but his memory only allows him to play the first 30 seconds of the movie * Gregory is connected to the cloud but it is just an export port that releases carbon monoxide, silicate and a faint neurotoxin that causes memories to return and blackouts, for days at a time. * While Gregory can't check e-mail, he can go to the post office and check if you have actual mail. He will, however, eat all your e-mail if he pleases. * Gregory's screen includes a hat zone for Gregory to wear and will always be on cowboy mode. * Programmed for Sass. (and nothing else) * Can make Ham and Eggs. * Can feel shame. * Lacks an off switch. Appearances # "The Dumbest Computer - MORNING DRAWFEE " # "The World´s Worst Computer - Drawfee ANIMATED! # "ROBOTEEN RISES - MORNING DRAWFEE" Category:Drawings